Ever Ever After
by saarraahhxxx
Summary: A story about what J. K. Rowling left unwritten. Includes moments after the war, the proposal, the wedding, and whatever else I feel the need to add. R&R.
1. After the War

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Voldemort hit the floor, finally defeated. His few remaining Death Eaters fled, and now that their master was gone for good, hundreds upon hundreds of hands embraced Harry Potter. The hands of friends, fellow students, and even teachers, overjoyed at the fact that the needn't worry anymore. They didn't have to worry. The war had ended. After countless years of fear it was over. No longer did someone fear coming home, not knowing what they might find. No longer did the sadness engorge those who loved ones had been taken away at the hands of Voldemort, because they knew it was over.

Soon after, everyone gathered in the Great Hall. The house tables were gone. Instead in the middle of the Great Hall were two long tables, not separated by house for once. Families sat along the table rejoicing and some mourning. The Weasley's sat at the end of the first table, Harry & Hermione among them. A stream of people kept coming up giving Harry their gratitude. Harry and Ron sat next to each other. Hermione on Ron's other sided and Ginny on Harry's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, George, and Bill all sat on the opposite side. Mrs. Weasley. Tears streaming down her face said "I can't believe it. I mean all because of you three, it's over!" They had just finished recounting the tail, in brief, about what they've been doing the last year dealing with the Horcruxes. Harry tried to mention the Deathly Hallows as little as possible. Harry felt it was wiser not to. It wasn't hard, as there was so much else to tell. The rest of the group was in a shocked silence. Mrs. Weasley went on, "You could've been killed. What were you thinking? It was awfully dangerous. Dumbledore could have left anyone else to do it. Three _teenagers!_ And they said he was mad." Harry went to speak but Bill got there first. "Mum," Bill spoke up, "if it was for these three Voldemort would still be alive and still be killing. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." They laughed. It was the first of many times, Harry knew, that they recounted the story of searching for the Horcruxes. He also hadn't had a chance to tell Ron and Hermione about harry himself being one. He was debating whether he should or not.

He could here them now. Hermione would say something along the lines of 'HARRY! Why wouldn't you have told us? You would have left yourself to go and die? Although we would have figured it out sooner or later. That's _ really_ dark magic, you know.' and Ron 'Blimey. _You_ a horcrux. Wow.'

This is nice, Harry thought. It had been close to a year since they had time to joke around. It was close to a year since they much of anything except for search for the remaining Horcruxes. He knew once he got to The Burrow, he would finally have a nice home cooked meal. With this thought in mind, Harry was eagerly awaiting having dinner. And sleep would do him good too.

Down the table from them, Harry could just make out the glint of the ruby encrusted hilt that was of the Gryffindor sword, that Neville was happily showing off to the gaggle of admirers surrounding him. Harry could also see Neville's grandmother telling anyone who would listen, "That's my grandson right there. He cut the head off You-Know-Who's snake, he did. He's so brave, just like his parents were." At this, Neville turned beet red.

He looked around. Many faces, well most faces, were looking in his direction and many debating whether or not to come talk to him. If it wasn't for the stern look Molly Weasley gave everyone who came over, Harry was sure would be mobbed. For this, he was entirely grateful.

Harry turned his attention back to the conversation in front of him. "What you did mum, that was bloody amazing. I've never seen you like that." Mrs. Weasley grinned modestly. While the rest of them were lost in conversation, Ginny turned to Harry and whispered, "I think you need a break. Put your cloak on and follow me." With that she got up. He threw his invisibility cloak over him and left. On his way out of the Great Hall, he glanced back. Hermione beamed at him and everyone else hastily started talking again when they noticed him looking but not before he caught shocked and bemused expressions on their faces. They knew without a doubt where he was going. Harry chuckled to himself and ran to catch up with Ginny.

Once out of the Great Hall, Harry pulled off the cloak,since everyone was in the Great Hall, and Ginny grabbed his hand. He didn't object. He had really missed her during the time he was gone. They just strolled across the grounds for a while. It felt nice not to be started and pionted at like he was back in there. Finally, they sat down at the tree where they had spent so many of their weekends last year just relaxing and watching the giant squid. That felt like ages ago. "What you did, while you all were gone, was," she paused trying to think of the right word. "Spectacular."

"Yeah. I mean I guess." Harry blushed. They sat there in silence for a little while. It wasn't awkward silence though. It was comfortable.

After a while, Ginny spoke up. "So what now?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Harry was suddenly brought back down to earth.

"About us," she replied.

"Well yeah, I was sort of thinking about that too." They looked into each other's eyes. They didn't have to say it. They both knew what the other wanted to do. Ginny smiled. Harry had butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her perfect smile. They sat in silence, each thinking, each taking in the scene of a very damaged Hogwarts.

The last thing Harry wanted was to be left alone to his thoughts. he felt entirely guilty for the loss of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Teddy would grow up without his parents and Harry knew exactly how hard that was. Harry knew that if they had to choose a way to leave, it would have been to go down fighting. This thought didn't help Harry much with his feeling of regret. Ginny's thoughts were along the same line in the sense that she was thinking about how she would never see Fred again. The feeling of regret was slowly seeping through his entire body as he thought of this. He needed a distraction from his thoughts. As if she read his mind, Ginny spoke,"It's alright. Everything is fine now. It's over. No one else will die at the hands of Voldemort." He wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Harry or herself but either way, he knew she was right.

He and Ginny started taking, about nothing in paticular. Just talking. They were happy to be able to be with each other again. To know that they could finally be happy and live the rest of their lives together.

A short while later, Ron and Hermione joined them, hand in hand. "Ooooh," Ron said smirking at the sight of harry and Ginny sitting with her head on his shoulder. "Oh to you too," Ginny said, indicating their hands. They sat down too and were soon accompanied by the rest of the Weasley's along with Neville and his grandmum. As the sun was setting, Mrs. Weasley invited everyone over to The Burrow. "We're celebrating," she said. Harry thought he could detect a flicker of sadness across her face. _She just lost one of her sons, _Harry thought,_ she has every right to be upset._

Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonagall, and some others Harry didn't quite recognize were at the burrow along with them. The people that Harry assumed were from the ministry, surrounded him,wanting to know what happened. With details. He was trying to think of an excuse to leave when Hagrid caught sight of him and grabbed him in a bone wrenching hug. "Harry! Yer did it, Harry! I thought fer sure you was a goner. But yer showed him all right." He hugged him for an eternity, or at least, it seemed that way. After he let Harry go and started talking with others, Harry found Ginny.

"Come on," she said. They went upstairs to her room. She shut the door. They stared deep into each other's eyes. They stepped closer. When their lips met, it was if a thousand fireworks had went off inside of him. They kissed like never before. He realized, at this moment, exactly how much he missed her. He had one hand on her back one intertwined in her hair, smelling sweetly of flowers. How long they were kissing, Harry didn't notice. They finally broke apart when they heard Mrs. Weasley hollering up the steps for them. They made their way downstairs, Ginny blushing furiously. Mrs. Weasley didn't find it at all surprising that they were upstairs together. In fact, she seemed rather pleased. "I told Authour this would happen one day. I was sure that's what it meant when I saw you two lying against the tree like you were earlier. I've seen the way you look at each other and I've seen that look for a while now." Ginny turned even redder, if that was possible. Harry happily noticed that nobody, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, noticed they had come back from Ginny's room together. He didn't think that would look so great but he honestly didn't care. Ron winked and Hermione beamed.

As Harry looked around, everyone seemed lost in conversation. Harry could just catch snippets of them. Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Percy were discussing what would become of the Ministry of Magic. Apparently Kingsley had been appointed Minister. Hagrid, Bill, and Charlie were also talking but Harry couldn't make out what. George was getting food but looked rather depressed.

The services for Remus, Tonks, and Fred were sometime during the following week.


	2. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head, although that's not always a good thing, so to say.**

**A/N: I am TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have three excuses: I have this tendency when I write my rough draft (which I HAVE to do or I just can't write) it's tends to be a LOT shorter then when I type it up since I add so much to it as I go so it just gets super long, I have been grounded from my laptop for the last week, & finally, I have fallen victim to 90210. Sad but true. So again terribly sorry, hate me if you please but R&R(:**

Harry sat in the kitchen of the Burrow with Mr. Weasley.

"I was wondering when this would come up, Harry. Of course. Of course. I wouldn't say no." Mr. Weasley grinned. "You will truely be part of the family now m'boy."

It had been close to three and a half years that he and Ginny have been together, not counting their sixth year. It had been the happiest years of his life.

"Great! Uhm, thank you." It was all he could think of to say.

He had just aked Mr. Weasley for his permission to ask Ginny to marry him. He had been planning to come over here for the last two months but never felt it the right time. He was sure now was.

"When are you gunna do it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but tommorrow _is_ her birthday and I figure it's as good a time as any."

They talked some more until harry realized that it was six and he had to be home.

With that, Harry left. He and Ginny stayed in an apartment in Cambrige, which was about half an hour away from the Burrow.

As he walked through the door, the smell of roast beef greeted his nose. As he walked past the sitting room into the kitchen, he saw Ginny chopping up carrots while the rest of the food was cooking magically. "Suprise!" she said when she caught sight of him. "I thought you deserve a nice hot meal tonight." "Mmmm, and what's so special about tonight?" he said as he walked up behind her and grabbed her around her waist.

She laughed. "Nothing in paticular except _somebody_ got a promotion," she replied in a singsong voice. A smile crept across her

"You heard about that already? Bloody hell. How?"

"Ron told me. Apprently everyone knows. Head auror! That's fantastic babe!"

"Yeah, well, nothin' gets passed Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, practice ended early so I thought I'd suprise you." She beamed.

"I love it." He turned her around and kissed her. They kissed. He pushed her up against the wall. the . oment was perfect until it was ruined by the smell of something burning. They broke apart, Ginny coughing, and Harry removed the pan from the oven. Sure enough, it was burnt.

"Damn," Ginny said, "I forgot I had that in there."

"It's okay," Harry said, "we'll just go over to Ron and Hermione's and have dinner there."

While Ginny was getting dressed, Harry called over to Ron and Hermione's place. Hermione gasped at the sight of Harry's head in the fire. She dropped the book she was holding.

"Merlin Harry!" she said picking her book back up. "You scared me."

"That'll never get old," he said jokingly. "So whatcha doing for dinner tonight?"

"Lamb chops are cooking right now. Why?"

"Can you throw a couple more in there? Dinner got burnt when we weren't paying attention."

"Uh-huh and what were you doing that made forget about dinner?" she asked but by her tone Harry knew that she knew."

"Taxes." Harry mumbled, "Now can we get back on the subject of dinner please?" he said laughing.

"Sure, sure. Come on over whenever."

"Thanks."

He dragged his head out of the fire. _That is why I don't use floor powder _he thought, trying to steady himself. Then Ginny walked out of the room and down the hallway. She took his breath away every time he saw her.

"Ready?" she asked. "Yup. They got the extra lambchops cooking." Harry grabbed his cloak and they apparted out of the house.

They reappartated in front of small cottage on the outskirts of town. They walked up to the door and knocked. A red head, familiar faced Ron opened it.

"Hey. Come on in." As they were walking in, Ron said, "how ya been? It's been like what, a whole three days."

"Ages huh Ron?" Ginny said.

"Did you just apparated here?" he asked. "Naww we walked genius." Harry said.

"Ron, you're so thick sometimes. I worry about you," Hermione said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey I have an excuse to wonder. George just apparates right on into the house. Caught me in my knickers the other morning. Git."

"Speaking of gits, how come to told Ginny the good news before I did?" Harry asked. "Sorry mate, I figured you already had until she said 'Oh really? That's wonderful news.'" he actually mimicked Ginny pretty well. Good thing Ginny and Hermione were absorbed in conversation across the room or Harry's sure he would've earned himself a slap for that.

They had dinner which consisted of lamb chops, gravy, and pea's and dessert of teacle tart and minced pie. After dinner, the girls chatted animatedly about the week's issue of _Witch Weekly_ while Harry and Ron played a fierce game of wizard's chess.

After another half an hour of talking, Harry and Ginny made their way home.

Once they were in bed and Harry was positive Ginny was asleep, he pulled out the box that held the engagement ring out of the baside table's drawer. He got nervous thinking about tommorrow. He was definantly sure that's when he wanted to do it. Harry didn't have work and Ginny didn't have practice with the Holyhead Harpies so they had all day to do whatever. He put that ring back in the drawer and soon drifted of to sleep.

Harry awoke with a start to the sound of rapping at the window. He sat up and put his glasses on to see what was causing the commotion. A barn owl was at the window with the day's _Dailey Prophet_. He gropped around in his jeans pocket until he found a knut to pay the owl with. It left, leaving Harry wide awake. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

He was reading the paper when Ginny woke. She walked into the kitchen, seeing the food charmed to cook itself. Harry realized she was awake when he saw her sit down across from him at the table.

Her hair resembled an orange haystack placed on top of her head but Harry thought she looked absolutley beautiful. He got up and walked over to the stove to grab the two plates which were now both stacked with food. As he placed her plate in front of her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday." As he said this he kissed her all the way along her jawbone, slowly making his way to her lips. It was a moment of pure bliss.

Harry already had plans for the both of them. Around lunchtime they went to Ginny's favorite cafe. Cafe` Rouge was only a five minute walk from Harry and Ginny's aprtment. They decided to walk since they were going to especially busy due to the fact that it's middle of the day on a Saturday and they didn't wnt to risk being seen by muggles.

They sat down on the terrace and ordered. Once dessert came, Harry said "Okay. Time for presents." He swished his wand under the table and the gift that had been sitting in his closet a minute ago was now in his lap. He set it on top of the table.

"Harry Potter, I told you not to get me anything!" she said as she took the tissue paper out of the bag. She pulled out a small velvet box and opened it and as she did she gasped. "Oh Harry! They're wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed. She ran over and hugged him tightly around his neck.

He turned red and said, "It's no big deal really. It was the free gift with the purchase of some socks." She sat back down and smacked him.

After they finished lunch, they walked over to the park across the street.

They walked hand in hand for a little while until they decided to go home.

When they got home and Ginny was gone for a minute, Harry put some floo powder in the grate and stuck his head in. "Ron and Hermione's!" he shouted. He was suddenly looking into the living room of their house and whatelse could he have popped into then the scene of Ron and Hermione making out. He faked coughed and they jumped apart.

"Jeez Harry, what a time to show," Ron gripped.

"Okay sorry sorry. I wasn't to pleased with seeing it either but I need you to do me the hugest favor," Harry said. "I'm going to give you Ginny's jacket and when she comes back in, I'm going to tell her she left it and when she comes over stall for as long as possible. Can you do that pleeeease?" Harry took a deep breath since that whole sentence came out in a blur.

Ron looked skeptical but it seemed he got the jist of what he was asking."I'll do it but can I ask why?"

"Nope," and Harry smiled and handed Ron the jacket. "You'll see soon enough." He laughed and pulled his head out of the fire. Moments later Ginny walked in.

"Hey babe, Ron told me to tell you that you left your jacket over there and he would have sent it over but Hermione wants to talk to you about something or another anyway."

She looked over at him suspiciously but decided to go nonetheless. She gave him a quick kiss and apparated out of the living room. _I gotta work fast _Harry thought. He had a spur of the moment idea and decided to go with it.

By the time Harry got the terrier that was Ron's patronus saying Ginny was about to be on her way back, he was done.

When Ginny apparated back into the house she was scared it was the wrong apartment. There was a ribbon tied to the doorknob of the front door and it stretched down the hallway to the doorknob of the master bedroom. Along the red ribbon were notes that were floating at short intervals above it.

Shw walked to the first one and saw Harry's untidy scrawl. As she went down the line reading them, Ginny realized what she was reading exactly. It was moments in her's and harry's relationship that were absolutely important and ment so much to her. Silent tears rolled dow her face. When she reached the bedroom she opened the door.

There stood Harry in the middle of the room with a hopeful expression. He held out his hand with the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen in it.

"Ginny," he said. He had never realized how much effort he put into speaking until now."I'm not sure what to say really but I love you with all my heart. I have been and always will be there for you, through great times and bad, whatever life may throw at us. Since we have been together my life has been better than I could have imagined in my wildest dreams. I love you. Will you marry me?"

He sighed. He had done it. He looked at her nervously. She looked to stunned to speak.

"Yes!" she screamed and she ran up, threw her legs around him, and hugged him.

"Great! I'm so releived," Harry admited.

She looked at him. "Did you honestly think I would say no?" she said incredulsly.

"Honestly I had no clue," and he laughed. And laughed.

"You are so thick sometimes." she said.

And they kissed.

**More to come. I can hopefully type it up tomorrow. (Sneak peek: In the next chapter, Harry and Ginny tell the rest of the family!) Review? Please. It's what keeps me motivated.**

**A/N: It actually took A LOT of research to do this. Like you have no idea. Anyway, Reveiw!**


End file.
